As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,643, issued July 3, 1979, measurements of bottom hole pressure are important in obtaining (1) pressure buildup characteristics in obtaining oil and/or gas well producing information, and (2) pressure fall-off in injection wells. A typical procedure in producing wells involves flowing a well at a particular rate until the bottom hole pressure has stabilized and a pressure measuring instrument is set near the well bottom and production flow is stopped until the pressure reaches a reasonably close maximum value. It is desirable to obtain the pressure buildup by closing the tubing string near the well bottom and measuring the pressure buildup below this low closure point.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for measuring bottom hole pressure in a well as well as other well conditions which can be installed and removed by a conventional wireline operations.